prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
1998
This is a list of various things that took place in 1998. Significant events Unknown Dates *Independent Wrestling Federation is founded in Woodland Park, New Jersey *Great Lakes Championship Wrestling is founded in Wisconsin, USA March :*30 - Shawn Michaels leaves DX and X-Pac & The New Age Outlaws join. :*31 - The WWF debuts its new "scratch" logo, replacing the "W-F" logo the company had used since 1982. It was modified when the WWF became WWE in 2002 April :*Waco Association of Wrestling is founded in Waco, Texas October :*Southern Championship Wrestling Florida is founded in DeBary, Florida Births Deaths January :*20 - Bobo Brazil (Stroke) February :*15 - Louie Spicolli (Accidental Overdose) June :*2 - Junkyard Dog (Car accident) November :*9 - Sky Low Low :*29 - Giant Haystacks 52 (Cancer) Debuts and returns :*John Zandig :*Tony Mamaluke :*Robert Roode March :*30 - Sean Waltman - Returns to WWF to join DX May :*Frankie Kazarian June :*22 - Edge - WWE Events January :*January 4 – NJPW Final Power Hall In Tokyo Dome (Televised event) :*January 10 – ECW House Party :*January 15-January 19 – GAEA Wild Times (Televised event) :*January 31 – ECW Hostile City Showdown February :*February 6 - JAPW Valentine's Day Massacre :*February 21 – ECW Cyberslam March :*March 21 – ECWA 2nd Annual Super 8 Tournament :*March 22 – JAPW 1st Annual JAP Convention & Anniversary: Night Of The Barbwire #2 April :*April 4 – NJPW The Inoki Final :*April 29 – 1st Annual Brian Pillman Memorial Show :*April 30 – FMW 9th Anniversary Show :*April 30 – IWA Mid-South April Bloodshowers May :*May 16 – ECW A Matter of Respect July :*July 31-August 2 – NJPW G1 Climax (Televised event) October :*October 23 – JAPW Halloween Hell 1998: Night Of The Barbwire #3 :*October 24 - NWA 50th Anniversary Show Pay-Per-View Events January :*January 18 – WWF Royal Rumble :*January 25 – WCW/nWo Souled Out February :*February 15 – In Your House 20: No Way Out of Texas :*February 22 – WCW SuperBrawl VIII March :*March 1 – ECW Living Dangerously :*March 15 – WCW Uncensored :*March 29 – WWF WrestleMania XIV April :*April 19 – WCW Spring Stampede :*April 26 – In Your House 21: Unforgiven May :*May 3 – ECW Wrestlepalooza :*May 17 – WCW Slamboree :*May 31 – In Your House 22: Over The Edge June :*June 14 – WCW The Great American Bash :*June 26 – WWF King Of The Ring July :*July 12 – WCW Bash At The Beach :*July 26 – In Your House 23: Fully Loaded August :*August 2 – ECW Heat Wave :*August 9 – WCW Road Wild :*August 30 – WWF SummerSlam September :*September 13 – WCW Fall Brawl :*September 27 – In Your House 24: Breakdown October :*October 18 – In Your House 25: Judgement Day :*October 25 – WCW Halloween Havoc November :*November 1 – ECW November To Remember :*November 15 – WWF Survivor Series :*November 22 – WCW World War III December :*December 6 – Capital Carnage :*December 13 – In Your House 26: Rock Bottom :*December 27 – WCW Starrcade 1998 Title changes *March 29 - Steve Austin defeats Shawn Michaels at WrestleMania XIV to win the WWF Championship. See also Category:Wrestling Years